


Facetime

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Facetime, Humor, Humour, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Plagg Is So Done, adrienette - Freeform, basically crack, ladrien, these dumb children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette is ordinarily clumsy. However, as most of Paris knows, she becomes extraordinarily clumsy around her crush. Adrien witnesses it firsthand via Facetime.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Facetime.)





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There are some curse words, please do not read if this offends you.
> 
> Please also do not read if you are searching for a serious fic.
> 
> Please enjoy whatever this is. My husband found it funny, so I'm posting it lol.

Marinette sighed as she crawled back into her room from the balcony.

That had been one hell of an akuma. Who would have thought Bananas in Pyjamas would come back to haunt her as a teenager? Certainly not Marinette.

As a result of the mental torment, the poor disturbed teen fumbled on the last step and fell flat on her face.

Groaning, she contemplated not getting up. However, her phone that she had left behind during the fight was vibrating on her desk and she had a feeling it was Alya. And Alya always gave her hell for not answering without a good reason.

Marinette didn't feel like coming up with the usual, "The akuma attacked me and I became a minion of some sort," lie, so she reluctantly pulled herself up to look at her phone screen.

Adrien Agreste was calling. Panicking, Marinette picked up the phone and swiped the reject call button, closing her eyes from that stressful moment.

_Phew._

"L-Ladybug?"

 _WHAT?!_ Marinette's eyes snapped open.

There in front of her, was a beautiful image of Adrien—only it wasn't simply an image! It was a video of him!

Not only was it not just an audio call, not only did she accidentally accept said call, but she hadn't even called off her transformation! This was a total disaster! What on earth could she say that would be a believable lie?!

"H-h-h-hey there. S-stranger," Marinette gave the weakest grin of her life. Then immediately screamed internally when she realized that he wasn't even a stranger to Ladybug and she had called him his name before!

"Uhhh. H-hey. Um, why are you answering Marinette's phone? ...If you don't mind me asking?" Adrien asked in complete and utter disbelief and confusion. His face had turned pink.

"Ohhhh, welllll. I, uh, found it! On the ground. In public. I guess she just accidentally dropped it. Ha, ha," Marinette fibbed, hoping it sounded convincing.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Adrien timidly asked, "Then... why are you in Marinette's bedroom?"

 _Shit._ Blood rushed to her head. _Think, brain, think!_

"Oh, well, you know, I f-figured I could deliver it to her personally," she replied tensely, hoping her lie was more effective this time.

"B-but how did you get in her room?"

"She let me in... of course."

"Oh, okay. Where is she?"

"D-downstairs," she continued to lie. When would he let her be free of this line of questioning? Did he know she was lying? Most importantly, why didn't she just hang up??

"And you decided to answer her phone rather than letting her miss the call...?"

"... Yes." Her earring gave a final beep, letting her know she had a minute until she would de-transform. That really would blow her secret. If she hadn't already. Which she probably, almost certainly, had.

_Fuck._

"Wellll, gotta go, bug out!" She practically yelled as she desperately ended the call.

She was doomed. There was no hope left for her. Her identity had been blown by her catastrophic clumsiness.

 

* * *

 

"Well, that sure was something," Plagg said dryly, though he was actually quite amused.

"Y-yeah..." Adrien mumbled, still in full shock.

Plagg stayed quiet for a few moments to let it all sink in.

The silence continued for several minutes before Plagg's patience wore out.

"So, what's going on in that dumb brain of yours?" Plagg prompted.

"Marinette is... _friends_ with Ladybug," he murmured in awe.

"... Are you fucking kidding me?"

Adrien sighed dreamily, ignoring Plagg's rather rude reply.

Silence enveloped them for a few more moments, during which Plagg prayed to all the kwamis and whatever other gods existed that Adrien wasn't actually this stupid.

"Think Marinette will put in a good word for Chat for me?" Adrien suddenly asked.

"That's it, I'm done! You're on your own, kid." And with that parting comment, Plagg officially decided to blow this popsicle stand.

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely sorry for this. It's probably the stupidest reveal you've ever read. And even then, it's not technically a reveal because Adrien is just so blind/in denial despite what just happened. 😂
> 
> If anyone actually enjoyed this, please feel free to leave a comments and kudos! If it wasn't your type of fic, no worries, as it's unlikely I'll write more like this. I was just not feeling like trying much today lol. 😅


End file.
